Rose Weasley is Not a Cliche
by The Smartie Blondie
Summary: I hate Scorpius Malfoy. I hate his cockiness.I hate his smirk. I hate his arrogance. I hate the way I blush when he comes nears me. But you know what they say, there's a fine line between love and hate...Welcome to my life.
1. What Drug Are You On?

**AN/ Hi! This is my new Scorose story(My first one!) I'm hoping for you guys to like it. Review please? Since it's the first chapter, it's a bit short. Sorry. PM or review with anything you want to know :3**

I am not a cliché. I never have been, and I don't plan to ever be one. Which is why I'm a bit annoyed of my story, although, I wouldn't change one detail.

My name is Rose Weasley-daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Though, be warned, this story has nothing to do with them. If you would like to hear one of their hundreds of stories, I'm sure they're easy to find.

This story has to do with me, my cousin Albus Potter, and his best mate, Scorpius Malfoy-AKA my sworn enemy. Or was anyway. But mainly me. I'm getting ahead of myself again, aren't I? Damnit, I need to stop doing that.

Alright, let's start at my first day of my sixth year, that's everything starts, I suppose...

LINEBREAK_

"Hey Rose!"

I snapped up from my book- Hogwarts; a History- to see my best friend, Alice Longbottom and Erin Finnigan, smiling at me from the doorway of the Hogwarts Express compartment I was in.

"Oh, hi!" I said, beckoning for them to come in, grinning,"How was your summer?"

Erin giggled,"Excellent. Mum, dad and I went to Ireland-Let me tell you something, Irish boys are hot."

Alice and I chuckled, staring at our boy crazy friend, "How about you, Alice?"

"Mm…Not much stayed at home and such. Noah and I owled a lot, but dad wouldn't let me see him." She replied, rolling her eyes. Noah was her Ravenclaw boyfriend; they had been going steady for a year now, and it was

I grinned, "Ah, of course. Can't go give minutes without each other, can you?"

"Mm…Jealous? I don't get it, Rose, how you haven't had a boyfriend yet! I mean, really!" Erin exclaimed, waving her arms around dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "We've been over this, and I don't want a boyfriend. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of options."

Alice laughed, "Please, Rosie, don't start on that. You're gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply. It wasn't the truth, but my best friends were very pretty. Erin was a few inches taller than me, with dark hair and coffee colored eyes, Alice was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. I was very short, with frizzy red hair, and dark blue eyes. I also had freckles. Everywhere.

"I heard that Tyler-that Hufflepuff in our year-fancies you! He's cute," Erin said a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Someone liking Weasley? What drug are you on?"

A groan escaped my lips as I looked up to see a blonde at the doorway, smirking, next to my cousin Albus, who rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't look like an albino, Malfoy," I said, picking my legs up from the bench to let Al sit. Unfortunately, to irritate me further, Scorpius decided to sit there, a smirk still on his lips.

"Maybe, but unlike you, a person can't play connect the dots on my face," He winked, "How was your summer, Weasley?"

"Three months away from your idiotness? It was pure heaven," I replied, a cheeky smile on my lips.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure you're lying-I bet you were moping around you missed me so much," He came closer, and whispered in my ear. I blushed brightly, making him smirk. I pushed him back, to see everyone looking at us with amusement.

Deciding to change the topic, I said,"Did all of you guys finish the summer essays or are you leaving it for the last minute? Again?"

As I finished my sentence, Al, Erin, and Alice quickly brought out a quill and paper. I chuckled, turning to Malfoy.

"When did you do yours?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"July, father brought us to some expensive vacation in Brazil or something. I was bored so I did it."

"That's what she said," I replied, not thinking before I said it. Malfoy burst out laughing, shaking his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," He said, playfully rolling his eyes, "When did you do yours?"

"Umm…That's not important."

He smirked largely, widening his eyes;"You did yours the second break started, didn't you?"

"Psh, no!"

He grinned, "You're an awful liar, Rosie Posie."

"Rosie Posie?"

"Yup! It's my new nickname for you. Like it?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking.

"Not at all."

He smirked, "Good."

I glowered, rolling my eyes,"You're a jerk."

"I know." He said, chuckling. I was about to retort, but Erin cut me off.

"Rooooose," She groaned,"Can you help me with this? I don't get it! How am I supposed to remember what's in a burn-healing paste potion off the top of my head? What kind of super human freak can do that?"

"Fluxweed, Agrippa, Flitterby wings, Haliwinkles, Salt water, castor oil, and egg," I replied, not looking up at her, "And we are a type of super human freak, Err."

She gaped, along with everyone else in their compartment, aside from Malfoy, "How do you do that?"

"Studying," I said, pointing to my cranium and winking. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry we can't all be geniuses like you."

"Mm..It's a curse, really," I laughed.

Scorpius laughed, "You're a genius? Yeah, the second I turn ugly."

I gave him a blank stare, "So I must really be a genius?"

He rolled his eyes, and I smirked. As much as he-and a lot of the female, and some male, Hogwarts population- seemed to think differently, I don't think he's attractive. At all. His skin's very pale, and he has weird eyes and hair. I mean, yeah, the messy look did suit him well, and his grey eyes kind of went with his skin, plus his chiseled features made him look a b-What am I thinking?

A blush rose to my cheeks as I shook my head from these thoughts, and Scorpius looked at me strangely, smirking, and raising his eyebrows.

I averted his eyes, as Alice, and Erin started to discuss something about attractive Hufflepuffs, while Al and Scorpius discussed Quidditch or something.

I sighed, realizing how..different this year was going to be.

_I had nooo idea_

**I know that this is crazy.**

**But you just read my story.**

**So review it maybe? ;)**

**-TSB**_. _


	2. Merlin, I hate you

Hogwarts is beautiful.

Everything about it. They had rebuilt it after the war, and it's just as beautiful. The lights, the laughing, the décor, just...Everything.

My face lit up in a large grin as I walked through the entrance, and in to the Great Hall. I sat with Alice, and waved to Erin, who was heading towards the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius and Al (Surprisingly) made their way over to the Slytherin table. Al had been in Slytherin, but he wasn't the only Weasley/Potter. Dominique-Fleur and Bill's younger daughter- had been in Slytherin, as had Lucy. That being said, Victoire, Roxanne, and Hugo were in Ravenclaw. Lily and Teddy were in Hufflepuff. James, Fred, Dom, and I were in Gryffindor.

I also had twin younger siblings, Lizzy and Tommy, who were entering their first year today. Lizzy was a huge bookworm (Even more so than me) while Tommy was more of a wisecrack kind of person, like my dad. Hugo is a bookworm, and loved learning. I'm a bit of both my parents. I finish work quickly, and love reading, but I wasn't obsessed with grades, and liked to think I had a sense of humour. At home, I had one younger sister, Mary, who was three and absolutely _adorable._

I think that's everyone in my family. I hope, there really is too many of us.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I heard the last name 'Weasley' being called. I smiled as Lizzy, who has long brown hair and light blue eyes, carefully made her way up to the Sorting Hat, clenching and unclenching her hands.

I gave her an encouraging older sister smile as she walked up. Her eyes shut as the hat was put on her. I sent a look towards Hugo, and he grinned. After a while, the hat yelled,"RAVENCLAW!"

All the Weasley's clapped first, along with everyone else in the hall. As she skipped to sit next to Hugo, Tommy went up. He was one of the last. He strode up there, an eager grin on his face. That was how he was-he didn't let nervousness show, he probably had thought of something funny in his head.

He glanced at the hat as it was placed upon his head. After about five seconds the hat yelled;

"SLYTHERIN!"

At first, everyone was silent. Then cheers were heard, and I was laughing as I sent Al a meaningful look, as Tommy went to sit by him. As the last person (Jill Zucker, Hufflepuff) was sorted, and the feast started, I went over to see my youngest brother.

"Hi Rose," He said, smiling a little bit nervously.

"Hey,Mister Slytherin," I joked. He rolled his eyes, Al did the same.

"Shut it. Do you think dad's going to kill me?" He asked, glaring at me.

"He wouldn't kill you! I mean, yeah, maybe he'll disown you but…"

He glared, "Has anyone ever told you suck at making people feel better?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it and nodded, "Maybe a few times...Is it really that bad? Being in Slytherin, I mean?"

He shrugged, "Nah, I don't think I'd fit in any other house."

Al grinned,"Hey! Now I'm not the only Weasley-Potter to be in Slytherin!" He fist-pumped the air and I laughed.

"Hey, now you're a bit less of a weirdo." I teased. He pouted, rolling his eyes.

"Y'know, Weasley, I don't think you have any room to be calling anyone else a weirdo," I turned my head to see Scorpius-_of course he was smirking-_glancing at me, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Funny, Malfoy. How clever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So you're the Scorpius Malfoy?" Tommy cut in, "Merlin, Rose really hates you!"

Malfoy turned to me, "Aw, you talk about me at home? You really do make my heart go warm and fuzzy!" He joked, making Al chuckle.

"Nah, she just complains about you. A lot. Which you do to. So it's okay." Al shrugged.

"Why do you two hate each other, anyways?" Tommy asked, trying some food, "Damn, this is delicious."

I hit his shoulder, "Language! You're eleven!" I yelled, purposely ignoring his question. Malfoy and I just..Hated each other. And that was it. End of story.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, mum."

Malfoy smirked, "You don't have any room to talk, Rosie Posie. I'm pretty sure a few months ago you were calling me a-"

I cut him off, glaring, "First, don't call me Rosie Posie. Second, I'm sixteen, third of all, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. He snickered, along with Al and Tom, "Anyways, I'm gonna go see Lizzy, bye ass-faces!" I called, smirking slightly.

As I made my way over, I bit my lip. How was dad going to react to Tommy's placement? I mean, he had been angry with Al's, and he wasn't even his son! I shook my head from these thoughts, realizing I was being stupid. Dad would always love us, he might be a bit pissed, but he'd get over it. Mum would make him. I smiled slightly; mum always had a huge influence on dad.

I took a seat in between Hugo and Lizzy, grinning at her, "Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?"

She smiled nervously, "I'm fine! Very happy, actually. I've always kind of wanted to be in Ravenclaw."

"Like your big bro?" Hugo asked, smiling slightly.

She laughed, and shook her head, "Eh, I suppose. How's Tommy doing?"  
I shrugged, "Fine. He's talking with Al and Satan."

Hugo rolled his eyes, "Really, Rose?" He turned to Lizzy,"Satan, as she affectingly refers to as, is Scorpius."

She nodded, recognition flashing in her eyes, "Right."

I laughed, and continued with my conversation. As the end of the feast drew near, I stood up, "Alright, lovies, I must go now. G'night!" I called, yawning.

"Night, sis," They chorused. I chuckled; sometimes they could be way too alike…Which wasn't always a good thing. I met up with Alice and Erin, and stood outside the Great Hall with them.

Erin sighed, closing her eyes, "I forgot how...Magical this place was…Pun non-intended, but acknowledged." She laughed.

"I know what you mean. I mean, I love my house and everything...But Hogwarts is so amazing, don't you think?" I said, grinning slightly. I was right; I would never get over it.

"Mmm…I'm just glad we have a few more years here," Alice grinned. I nodded, as a small yawn escape my lips.

"Merlin, I'm tired." I muttered, closing my eyes and leaning against the wall for support. This wasn't surprising, I stayed up late, and my small body could only take so much before…Poof… I needed sleep.

"Of course you are, because, y'know, all that sitting you've done today is sure to tire someone out," I opened my eyes and saw Scorpius, Al, and Tommy.

I rolled my eyes, "You really shouldn't be talking about being easily tired out, if what some girls say is true." I smirked.

"Rosie, you shouldn't listen to gossip! Of course, if it's about me, I understand that you'd be…Curious."

I hit his shoulder, "Oh, bugger off," I said, "I'm going to bed now, good night!" I called, turning my back and leaving with Alice.

"Try not to dream about me too much, Posie!"

I flipped Malfoy off behind my back while Tommy wasn't looking…

**AN- Thanks for the reviews, lovies. :)**

**Yeah...I…was this chapter awkward? Rushed? Stupid? Lovely? Ugly?**

**If you're wondering, in my head, Ron and Hermione had to have more children. Come on! Molly had seven! Hermione can't stop at two! Uh-uh.**

**What is wrong with me?**

**Review? Please?** They help me update more*Wink wink nudge nudge* Really though, please review? It's the greatest gift you can give a reader! :) Silent readers annoy the living daylights outta me.

**-TSB**


	3. A Shark Ate Scorpius

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. She's going to be so angry."

"Not if we get it off beforehand!"

"And how are we going to do that without waking her up, genius?"

"Oh…Right…"

With a groan, I picked my head off my bed to see who was speaking, and immediately wished I hadn't. I was met with an awful stench.

"Ugh, Alice are you sick or something?" I mumbled, not moving my head.

"Er...Rose, I hate to say this...But open your eyes, and turn around."

Confused, I complied. About half a second later, I wish I hadn't.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled, referring to the black goop that had me tied to my bed. It went from my nose down to my feet, with a small hole for my mouth.

I looked up slightly at two of my dorm mates, Alice and Ariana. They smiled sheepishly at me.

"Umm...I-I think it's a Weasley prank," Ariana said in a small voice. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I'm going to kill the git."

"Who?" She asked. I glared at Alice.

"Malfoy. Who else would have done this?"

"Right..." Alice said, chuckling awkwardly.

I gave her a pointed look and an expected stare.  
"Well?" I asked her.

"Well what?" She said, cocking her head to the side. I sighed, frustrated. I knew I was being grouchy, but I had every right! Malfoy had fricking tied me to my bed using who knows what!

"Can you help me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Alice said. She and Ariana used their wands to cut me through it.

I sat up, and closed my eyes,"I'm going to kill him. No! No, I'm going to torture him. And then kill him. And then laugh." I said, a creepy grin growing on my face.

"Rose…Let's get this off of you…You're being a little creepy." She said, and I nodded, sitting up in my bed. They helped scrape it off my skin and clothes, but it wouldn't get out of my hair. I groaned, then took a very long and hot shower.

I groaned as I got out. None of it had gotten out! That stupid son of a bitch.

I got dressed in to my uniform, and tied my hair in to a bun.

"On a scale of one to ten...How visible is it?"

She grimaced,"Uh…It's pretty bad."

I groaned,"Great. Let's go before I decide I don't want to." She nodded, and we walked down the corridors. I ignored the stares I was getting, but couldn't stop the mental images of punching them. (I'm not crazy, promise!)

At least, I ignored them until I heard a voice behind me.

"I like the hair Weasley, the sticky charm must have worked." I turned around and glared at the smirking blonde.  
"What did you put in it?!" I screeched.

"Just some of this, some of that."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me. Now." I said, giving him a glare that made Al scared. He rolled his eyes.

"You're taking all the fun out of it! Which you do a lot, anyways, so I shouldn't be surprised. It was just some pranking stuff Al lent me."

"AL KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

He chuckled,"Nah, he doesn't let me prank you."

"I hate you so fucking much."

He winked, "The feelings mutual."

"Wait…How...How did you even get in to my dorm?"

He smirked again, "I flew up. You're dorm mate, Ana-you know my girlfriend last year?" Of course I knew Ana, she was his snogging buddy last year. She and I didn't get along,"She let me in. I put the goo all over you, then left sticking charms in that rats net you call hair."

I was about to punch him, but restrained,"Go die. And expect revenge."

He chuckled,"Don't get your knickers in a twist…Oh, and speaking of knickers, I liked your muggle superman panties."  
My face flushed bright red, as I glared at him, "Yo-bu-you...Ugh!" I spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He looked at my underwear? That creep! Who did he think he was?

This time, I did punch him... Hard.

"I hate you so much, you jerk!"  
"I hate you too, know it all!"

We glared at each other for a few more moments, before Al came up.

"Oh hey g-woah, what happened to your hair, Rose?"  
Scorpius smirked, as I glared at him,"You have an arse for a friend."

"And that explains the blood on Scorpius's face," Al replied, chuckling lightly,"You know what I would wish for if I had a genie?"

Scorpius and I looked at him, confused, "What?" We said simultaneously, then glared,"Shut up!" We said. We glared at each other, before looking back at Al, who was looking at us with amusement.

"I would wish you two would get along…I think, if you two didn't hate each other, you'd be good friends."  
For once, Scorpius and I both laughed, "Friends? Al, have you been drinking?"

"For once, I agree with Rosie Posie," Scorpius smirked, making me hit his shoulder.

Al shrugged, putting his hands in mock defensive position, palms out,"Fine, fine, don't believe me, that's cool too."

I sat down to eat breakfast, and, to my surprise, Al and Scorpius sat across from me.

"I wanted to sit with my cousin, what's wrong with that?" Al said, referring to my raised eyebrow. I shook my head, turning to Scorpius.

"I'm assuming you didn't want to sit with me, so why are you here?"

"Look at that, she's almost mildly intelligent! And I wanted to sit with Al. Plus, sitting here gives me a great view of Mindy Carlton's ass."

I kicked him under the table, rolling my eyes,"Must you be such a pig?"

"Must you be such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude! You're a moron!"

"Forever alone!"

"Idiot!"

"Ugly!"

"You don't have room to talk!"

He rolled his eyes impatiently,"Please, you're an awful liar."

I glared at him, knowing he was right. As annoying as he was, he was attractive.

Excuse me while I go throw myself off a rather large cliff now, thank you.

He smirked,"She's silent because I'm right."

"I'm silent because you're a waste of time."

Al sighed,"Both of you, shut up. Now."

"I'm going to class actually," I replied, standing up. Alice got up with me, and Erin approached us.  
"Hey girlies." She said, grinning,"Guess what?"

I sighed, closing my eyes,"Mm…Aaron Samuels asked you to Hogsmeade?"

"What? No. He's dating Cady Heron. "

"I thought he was going out with Regina..?" Alice asked.

"No, they broke up forever ago."

"As interested as I am in Hogwarts love lives," I cut in,"What happened?"

"Jason Meyers asked me to Hogsmeade!" She clarified.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes,"So I was close?"

"It's the same thing every time," Alice said.

"I can't help that I'm so popular." She teased, giggling.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh! By the way, I was right!"  
"About?"

"Tyler! He fancies you."

I rolled my eyes,"How do you know?"

"He told me! You two would be sooo cute together!"She squealed, I rolled my eyes. She did this a lot, she would never get it through her head that never everyone needs a significant other. I don't mean to sound like that scary cat lady, but, I like being independent. I'm not a 'girlfriend' type, honestly.

"I don't want a boyfriend, Er." I repeated for what felt like-and could have been- the billionth time.

She groaned, "I know but...Still...How many have you had?"

"Three," I shrugged. The longest relationship was six months, with Alice's older brother Frankie.

Alice laughed, "You're not going to get her to agree, she's one of the most stubborn people I've met. Like, ever."

"And I have every right," I cut in, "Guys can be so...Overrated, don't you think?"

"I suppose at times, yes." Alice replied.

"But...But they're so attractive!" Erin cut in, making me rolled my eyes. This was how it worked; Erin and I were very different, while Alice was our medium. Bless her.

"Not all of them." I said, laughing.

"So...Your cousins are hot. So is Scorpius …Most of our grade is."

"Please don't ever call my cousins attractive."

"Well, h-Oh, funny, I thought you would have argued that Scorpius isn't attractive," Erin replied, frowning a bit. I blushed, I probably should have, but I was an awful liar, and lying to your friends isn't good. So I didn't.

I shrugged, "He's annoying...but I guess he isn't the ugliest thing on earth...On good days."

Both Alice and Erin stopped, mouths gaping. I stared at them, confused.

"What?"

"You...Just…You think Scorpius is hot, don't you!" Erin said.

I blushed,"Ew. No, he's just not…the…most awful looking thing to walk the earth!"

"Still...It's different. It's good you two feel the same way about that, then."Erin said, grinning mischievously. What did she mean? That we both thought he was attractive?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked cautiously.

"By the way he checked you out when you walked out of the Great Hall, I'd say he thinks you're much-o hot-o," She said, eyes twinkling.

I blushed,"First of all...You suck at Spanish…Just...Stop please. Second, no he didn't!'

"One day, mark my words; you're going to realize just how hot you really are, Rose Weasley."

"Doubt it," I said, as we walked in to charms. I didn't mean to sound like I was fishing for complements, or some sort of self conscious teen, I just didn't care that much about appearance. I sat in between the two of them, biting my lip...There's no way Scorpius really checked me out, did he? I hope not. I don't like that feeling.

I put my attention back to the teacher, but quickly got bored. I started to mindlessly doodle. It wasn't until I heard Alice snickering next to me that I noticed I had drawn a pretty accurate drawing of Scorpius getting eaten by a shark.

I quickly hid it in my bad as class ended; it wouldn't be good if any teachers saw that. A wicked grin escaped my lips as I realized what a strange child I was.

And not at all evil. Just a bit…Expressive.

Let's go with that.

**AN- **Thanks again for the reviews!

Haha, see the mean girls reference? ;)

**To everyone who has this story on alerts-sorry if it send like three times. My computers weird.**

**Sorry for the cursing in this, it probably won't ever get worse than that, but…just warning you!**

Reviews help me! Never forget that ;)

-**TSB**


	4. Where Rose Becomes more Red than usual

If there were four things I loved on this earth, it would have to be a list of; Quidditch, Hogwarts, my family and friends, and the sweet taste of revenge.

Right now, revenge was definitely my favorite.

I let a sly grin escape my lips as I tapped my fingers against the hard wooden table in the Great Hall impatiently. Where was the albino? Surely, he had to come down soon? As I thought this, I realized so many things could go wrong. What is he was sick? What if he had already retaliated? What if he had fi-

An irritated growl made me look up from the newspaper I had hid my face behind. I looked up, a satisfied smirk on my face as my eyes locked on Malfoy.

Or should I say, Malfoy decked out in Sweetwater All-Stars fan accessories.

You see, since Malfoy had declared he was a Chudley Cannons fan(Only thing he and Dad have in common, I bet), him and I had argued about Quidditch teams, as I was a fan of the All-stars, who were basically rivals in the world of Quidditch. Oh, the sweet taste of irony.

"Something wrong, Malfoy? Love the outfit. Almost makes you look halfway decent." I replied, making him scoff.

"You little-"He started, shutting his eyes in frustration.

"Something caught your tongue?" I said, a smirk still placed on my lips.

He opened his pale grey eyes, a confident _smirk _now on _his _face.

He grinned as he went to sit very, very close next to me. "No, but I think I'd enjoy it if you did…-if you know what I mean." He winked.

I gaped, as did Alice and Erin, who had taken a seat by us in the middle of our quarrel. My face turned a bright red, and I averted his eyes."Umm…R-right." I muttered.

My humiliation only caused him to continue. "Something wrong, Rosie? You look a bit…flustered." He said a broad smirk in place. He ran his hands up and down my arm.

I honestly have no idea why I'm blushing or my hearts beating so fast. This shouldn't happen to people who don't like each other! Speaking of which-why is he doing this?  
"M-Malfoy, What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing?!"

He grinned."Just sitting with you, Rosie Posie. Why? Is something…Distracting you?"

"D-don't make me punch you." I weakly threatened.

Malfoy laughed. "Good one."

"What are you doing?!" I whispered, as he scooted closer to me.

"Just enjoying something I discovered." He winked, standing up. He blew me a fake-kiss before stalking off, sniggering. I didn't have to ask what he meant-it was evident.

Scorpius was teasing me using a rather…uh…. sexual manner. Ugh. Now I have to go throw up at the thought. He thought me blushing and being embarrassed was funny. Great, Just wonderful.

I just hoped it was a onetime thing, I didn't particularly like the feeling I got in my heart when the Albino sat that close next to me.

Erin started giggling, snapping me out of my thoughts. Alice stared before saying; "What. The. Hell. Was that?!" She said.

"I...I have no idea," I admitted. Erin hid her face in her hands, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" I said, hitting her shoulder. She nodded her head, bursting in to another fit.

"Sorry babe…But your face…Was so red…" She said, through gaps. A few seconds later, Alice and Lily joined, making me hide my face in my hands.

"You lot, do me a favor? Shut up." I muttered."What's wrong with him? We hate each other! People who hate each other do not….do…that!" I declared, blushing again.

All three girls just shook their heads and shrugged. Amazing. The one time I actually need advice from them, they just shrug.

I rolled my eyes."Oh, whatever. I don't care; I have to go to class." I hissed, standing up, throwing my bag over my shoulder as I went.

As I walked, Tyler (I probably mentioned him before, right?) approached me, grinning.

"H-Hi Rose!" He said, starting to walk with me. I glanced at him, and grinned slightly.

Okay-Yes, I am not some girly love boys and looks type of girl...But he was attractive. He had black curly hair that looked damn swishy and blue pools for eyes. So leave me be, okay? Okay.

"Hey Tyler." I replied, blushing slightly. Self consciously, I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"What class are you going to?" He asked, fixing his eyes on me.

"Double Potions with Slytherins." I grimaced, making him chuckle.

"Aw, that's too bad."He sympathized, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I blushed, and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the surge of confidence?" I asked, standing outside class, a light smirk on my lips.

He laughed."What, can't I be affectionate towards a lovely lady like yourself?"

My cheeks turned a light pink again, as I opened my mouth to reply. Again, I was interrupted by the Albino Snake.

"Weasley? A Lovely lady? Huh, Mason, I guess comedy is the only thing you're good in."

Where does he come from?

I turned and glared at Scorpius."That's one more thing he can be good at than you."

He smirked at me, and I could see him reminiscing about this morning."Oh, Poor Rosie Posie, I _am _good at something very important, and maybe, if you tame down that hair, I'll let you see."

I punched his shoulder, my face turning a bright red."Oh, shut up, Malfoy. Don't you have some puppies to kick or undressing girls to go spy on?"

Tyler glared at him."Yeah, shove off Malfoy!"

Scorpius snorted. "Please, if you're going to try to be insulting, Mason, take a few tips from Weasley. She can be very good with her mouth." He smirked again and winked, before leaving Tyler gaping, and me blushing.

"You…He..But…"

I shook my head."No, he's just an arse. Ignore him, please? Unfortunately, even after years of begging, he has not, in fact, jumped in front of a moving Hogwarts Express."

He laughed, his frown being replaced with a smile."That's too bad. Hey, meet me in the library, yeah? I wanna ask you something." He winked.

"Mm, I don't know, for all I know you could be a kidnapper or something." I joked.

He rolled his eyes playfully, brushing a stray hair from my face."Hey! I should be offended."

I mock-frowned."I didn't offend you? Damn. Why not?"

"Oh, you're too pretty to do that. Library, seven, okay? I solemnly swear I am not a kidnapper."

I let out a laughed and nodded, waving him off. I smiled contently as I walked in to class.

Again, Malfoy walked up to me, an amused smirk on his face."Mason? Really?"

I rolled my eyes at him."Yes, really. What's it to you?'

"Nothing," He shrugged, leaning closer in to my ear, "Just that you could do better."

I blushed, gaping at him. "I…Uh..Right." I murmured, walking away from him to sit in the front. He chuckled, sitting in the back.

_What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. Going. On?_

**AN- Was this rushed or confusing? Haha, I got that vibe off of this chapter(:**

**Please review! It makes me want to update! :D I have the next few chapters planned out, should roll better. I hope.**

**Okay, so, I'm going to try to make these longer.**

'**Kay?**

**Also…So…Scorpius's new method will be a big plot line sort of. Okay? Yeah, I doubt I'm making sense. It's four am. **

**SEE WAT I DO FOR YOURS?! So, you REALLY should review. Good, yeah. Reviews makes Autumn Haappy! Weeee!**

**-TSB(: **


	5. A Threesome with Malfoy(Only Not Really)

**AN-Thanks for the lovely reviews! I've been sick lately-update coming on Saturday or Sunday. **

**Warning-Slightly Violence, Language..The Chapter name isn't legit. **

* * *

Unfortunately, over the next few weeks, Malfoy's methods hadn't stopped. It was October, and he had spent most of it annoying me and teasing me.

On a lighter note, the library night with Tyler had been nice. It ended up he really did fancy me, and know we were dating-which Malfoy found hilarious. Tyler had asked me out in my favorite section of the library- which was really romantic.

A small smile lit up my face as I walked down the hall, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I, being shook out of my thoughts, I jumped around wildly, calming down when I heard my cousin, Lily, snicker.  
" Lils," I sighed, smiling slightly," Sorry, you scared me."

She laughed."I noticed." She replied, fixing her Hufflepuff tie and hair,"How's the year been so far? I heard about Tyler." She winked.

I laughed."Fine, I guess. He's nice…"

"But?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But what?" I asked, leaning up against the wall outside of the Great Hall.

She sighed."You're going to argue with me about this-"

"I argue about a lot."

She laughed."I know….My point is, you always find some sort of but with some guy that asks you out or something like that. It's always start with 'he's nice, but' or 'he's funny, but.' And then something completely ridiculous like his hairs too dark or something."

"Hey! What about Trevor?" I asked, thinking of a guy in our grade who had asked me out; I said no because he had a habit of dressing up and making girls dress up while snogging.

"I….see your point on that one. But still, it's like you're waiting for a Prince to come along."

"Hey! I'm not waiting for anyone! And I don't need to be. Stop acting like you're the older here."

She rolled her eyes-a habit we both used way too often."Obviously, but I'm better at boys than you!"

"As is most females…And a lot of males." I nodded."Now, I'm going to do something I am good at-eating." I grinned, walking off. I heard her laugh behind me. I sat down next to James-who was at his last year, and to the other side of me was Fred, who was in the same year, and basically James's evil twin.

"Hey, Dorks." I grinned, picking up a piece of toast.

"We're not dorks!" They pouted, before smiling at each other."Nice." Fred and James said, reaching over my face to high five. I jumped slightly, before laughing.

"Riiiight. Course not." I smiled, eating a piece of bacon. Immediately, I shut my eyes, moaning."Merlin, that's good."

A snicker made me open my eyes and turn around to see Al and- _surprise, fricking, surprise- _Malfoy behind me.

Okay-seriously, where the fuck does he come from?

"Enjoying that, Rose?"

Malfoy smirked."Be might think you're up to something back here."

I hit his shoulder."Funny, real funny. "I replied, blushing slightly. He laughed and flicked my forehead, before going to the Slytherin table.

Fred turned to me."Can I hit him? I want to hit him." He said, shrugging. Like me, Fred didn't really like Malfoy. Unlike me, he was pretty civil to him…When he was around.

"Yeah, me too-trust me." I sighed.

James shrugged."Okay, he's a git to Rose-I get it, but I think he's a nice bloke."

"You're just saying that because he's Al's best friend!"

He laughed and shook his head."No, because that's considered nice, and I'm not nice to Al."

I grinned, taking his cheeks in my hands."Awww-no, you love Albie! You love him so much! He's the best younger brother for you in the world." I cooed in a baby voice. He glared at me, trying to say something, but he really couldn't as his cheeks were being pushed together. Fred was laughing at my side.

"Hate to break up this family reunion…of sorts."

Okay, really, it's not just Malfoy anymore. Everyone just comes up behind me and interrupts me. What is this?

I turned and saw Tyler. I smiled at him."Its fine, I was just messing around." I said, letting go of James and getting up.

He smiled and kissed me lightly, making Fred and James scoff like the immature idiots they are. I smiled, and grabbed his hand, walking with him.

"So…" I said, trying to think of a good topic to discuss, racking my brain for anything. Quidditch? He didn't play. Books? I doubted that would work.

"So." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets,"The weathers been nice."

I glanced at him."Yeah, lovely. Very rare for Scotland, don't you think?"

He nodded."Yeah, I guess. It think it looks awfully pretty out…Of course, nothing compared to you." He smiled.

I smiled."Awww…That was sweet." I replied.

He nodded, grinning."Yeah, well..." And thus began another awkward silence. I felt like a selfish brat, but he would compliment me, and then not say anything. It makes me sound awful-but it's like he thinks I'll just die in happiness; I'd rather carry on a conversation.

I kissed his cheek as I went in to the Potions classroom, an anxious feeling on me. He was so…boring. I remember that was how Frank Longbottom's and I relationship had been towards the end- awkward and out of place. I assure you, I'm over him, but I miss the spark.

I sighed, seating myself realizing I was being stupid-who cares about spark and love? I mean, there are things a lot more important, I thought, taking a book out and leaning on my hand on my hand, flipping through the pages.

As I got hallway through the book, I heard someone next to me sigh. I looked up to see Alice, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey…You okay?" I asked softly. She nodded, biting her lip and shutting her eyes.

"Noah…He, uh, broke up with me." She mumbled.

I widened my eyes of the mention of her long-time boyfriend. He was completely whipped to her! How did that happen?

"Well, not really, I mean, he cheated on me and I saw but he doesn't know."

I stiffened."He cheated on you?! With who?! That moron!' I gritted, clenching my pencil.

She sighed and looked down."That…girl, in our dorm. Ana?"

I rolled my eyes."She dated Malfoy last year? Woah, I mean…To do that to your dorm mate! She's such a-"

Alice cut me off with a pointed glare as the teacher walked in the room, going to the front, but stopping to let me finish, probably to catch me in some sort of trouble.

"Lovely young women?" I finished weekly. Professor LeBurry sighed and went to the front of the room, disappointed to not hand out- yet another-detention to a Weasley/Potter. I grinned at my mini-victory, sending a sympathetic look and plucked a piece of parchment.

"We can go if you want, just tell me." I scribbled, sliding it over to her. She picked it up and gave me a teary-eyed shake of the head. I sighed and nodded, looking away, having no idea how to help-I was ruddy at advice, mine was to go and beat him to a pulp. I didn't think she'd be okay with that…Dang it.

I glanced at the teacher-who had a wart on his forehead that was disgusting and distracting, who was announcing potions partners by skill. I sighed, realizing I was probably going to be alone as I was poor at potions.

"Longbottom, Potter." Alice glanced up at Al, and smiled at him being sort of friends-mainly because they were mutual friends with me. She sniffled and went to sit by him, glancing me a sad smile. I bit my lip as I waited for my name to be called.

A while later, Professor LeBurry said."Due to ze shortage of ze class, ze must have a threesome among ze class."

An immature snicker broke out through the class, including me. That was, until he spoke again.

"Ze Quiet! Malfoy, Weasley, Fernandes, you're in the back."

A few boys glanced at Scorpius."Woah…You get to have a threesome with them? Lucky!"

I blushed and glared at the boy, while Ana looked flattered."Oh, go wank to the thought of a House Elf." I muttered, going to sit across from them. I disliked both of them strongly, and the fact that they'd be making out most of the time didn't make me feel any better.

Scorpius smirked at me, turning slightly from Ana who was batting her eyes flirtatiously. She was actually pretty smart; it's just that she got around and wasn't a very nice person. See above; let dorm mates boyfriend attempt to eat her face off.

As he explained we had to do a collection of potions by Christmas break, he handed out a list and every group had to do five, six or seven for extra credit.

I sighed and shut my eyes before turning over to them.

I glared at Ana, still taken aback that she had the nerve she had.

"I have a preposition," Ana said, smiling sweetly.

"Big word for such a small brain," I mumbled. Malfoy glanced at me and smiled slightly, while Ana huffed.

"Anyways, I think Weasley should do all the work-while Scorpy and I snog."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose, while I smirked slightly. Scorpy? Was she serious?

"Oh, you mean like you did with Alice's boyfriend? Even though you know they were dating?" I asked angrily, with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed."What me and…Nick, Noland? Whatever his name was has nothing to do with you, Freckle Face."

Malfoy looked in between us, with amusement and a hint of shock.

"You hurt one of my best friends! And one of your dorm mate! Also-it's Noah, you insensitive bitch!"

She glared at me."You did not just say that- flame head!"

"Woah. A hair joke, real original," I growled.

"How does that even pertain to you?" She said, sitting up slightly.

"You hurt one of my best friends, moron!" I said a bit loudly. Malfoy was still looking between us like a very intense tennis match. I vaguely heard the teacher say he was going to leave and to be careful for he was to be back in a couple of minutes.

"Oh, is this one of your weird mama bear things?" She asked, flipping a piece of brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not a mama bear- but you, Fernandes, are a real whore," I replied, clenching my wand with my right hand, my left curled up in to a fist.

"Yes you are! You're always protecting people! It's pathetic." She spat.

"I'm making sure people I love aren't getting hurt by people like you." I said evenly.

She glared at me and stood up. I stood up with her, anger blinding me from thinking straight.

"Uh, girls, why don't you sit-"Malfoy started, looking sheepish.

"Shut it Malfoy!" I yelled, as Ana said,"Shh, Scorpy, one min-min."

I almost laughed as a few people glanced in our direction.

"Honestly," she asked,"Could you be any more pathetic?"

I was about to reply when her hand flung forward and hit my cheek. Everyone's attention turned to us, as I widened my eyes.

"Oh, you did not just hit me!" I said, as Malfoy gaped. She smirked, before I flung forward and tackled her.

"You-stupid-little-whore!" I yelled, quickly getting the upper hand. I may be small, but growing up with boys helps you in wrestling and fighting.

"You ugly little bitch!" She growled, flipping me over. I glared and pushed her over. A crowd had started around us, gaping, a few boys wolf whistling.

Malfoy and Al rushed towards us, trying to keep us apart. The whole time, Alice looked between angry and amused. Al grabbed me and tried to pick me up, while Malfoy attempted to heave Alice up.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes."Oh, damn, I thought you adored me." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

She scoffed."Why would I attack you?"

"Sarcasm." I said, seeing Malfoy chuckle. As everyone sat down and Al held me tightly by my arm and shoulders, Professor LeBurry came in.

"Zat iz going on here?!" He asked, glaring at Malfoy, Al, Fernandes and I.

"Nothing, we just got in an educational debate about potions," I lied, hoping he couldn't see right through it. Malfoy glanced at me, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, right! She attacked me!" Ana yelled, clenching her teeth.

"Iz zat true?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was not the biggest fan of my family, mainly because he was James and Fred's teacher and they particularly liked to give him hell.

"No! Of course not!" I said, as Al and-surprisingly- Malfoy shook their heads,"She hit me! Anything beyond that was protection."

"Bullshit!" Ana yelled. I was ready to hit her again-but that wouldn't get me too far.

He glared at us."Giving your families past history with violence, I wouldn't put it past you. Malfoy, Weasley, you have detention, Saturday, seven AM. Sharp."

"What?!" I yelled, widening my eyes, as did Malfoy.

"You heard me. Your group is still staying the same."

I growled and muttered something as class ended. I noticed Alice and she shook her head and ran out of the classroom. I sighed, realizing she was angry with me. I walked out of the class, which Ana was glaring at me with. Al and Malfoy walked up to.

"Rose, may I ask-what the bloody Hell was that?!" Albus asked pulling me away from the sea of students; Malfoy followed him, looking interested.

"I…I don't know, okay? I just got so angry, and she was being so….awful." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

Malfoy chuckled."I'll say-I thought one of you was going to stab each other."

"And why didn't you intervene?" Al asked, turning to his friend.

He sighed."Uh….Sorry, I was far too interested to see what would happen." He replied with a sheepish smile.

I sighed, brushing a piece of hair from my eyes."It's my fault." I said, as Al looked down.

"We'll talk about this later…" Al said," I have class."

Malfoy and I nodded, doing our farewells. As he left, I turned to Malfoy.

"Uh…Sorry." I said, standing up and looking at him,"I didn't mean to land you in detention-I just...have a small anger problem sometimes-you of all people should know."

He cracked a smile."Don't worry about it-it'll be fun, seeing your first detention." He laughed.

I laughed slightly."It's actually not my first..." I said, blushing when I remember why I had gotten a detention in the middle of fifth year.

"What have you gotten one before, for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'll tell you in detention." I said, looking down.

He nodded, smiling slightly."Alright-oh and Weasley?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up.

"I think it's pretty cool you're so protective," He smiled.

I nodded, smiling."Thanks." I said, slightly shocked.

He nodded looking….embarrassed? He was gone before I could figure it out.

Now to go gain forgiveness from Alice….Wish me luck?

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading(: Please review?**

**-TSB**


	6. Slow Down a Sec

"That one looks like a bunny." I said, pointing next to the rabbit shaped cloud, thousands of miles away. Tyler glanced from our spot and smiled slightly.

"More like a dinosaur."  
I laughed. We spent some time doing this-mainly between studying. And a bit of snogging. But mostly studying.  
"Mhmm, what about that one?" I pointed up. He chuckled and turned so his head was resting on his elbow and looking at me.  
"Can we do something else?"  
I shrugged and raised an eyebrow."Depends."  
He grinned and leant to kiss my neck, slipping his hand from my waist to my bum.  
"Tyler..." I mumbled."Anyone could walk by."  
He chuckled."Let them" He said in a voice that was-I think?-supposed to be sexy.  
I tried. I really did. But, alas, I couldn't resist the loud snort.  
He frowned."What is it?"  
I shook my head, covering my mouth."Sorry! Um, i, uh, i gotta go." I said, quickly standing up. Feeling awful, I made my way in to school-to be fair, he knew perfectly well I didn't want or enjoy things like that. As i walked, I looked down, my cheeks turning red.  
Of course, I bumped in to someone.  
And, of course, it was Malfoy himself.  
"Ugh, it's you." I mumbled, crossing my arms.  
He chuckled, rolling his eyes."No, Rosie, it's not me, it's the Sex God...Oh, wait, same thing,"He winked,"Interested in seeing for yourself?"  
"I'd rather drag my tongue through six miles of broken glass," I replied, blushing. For a second, my mind wandered, thinking of what it was like. I shuddered-Bloody hell, I don't want a shirtless Malfoy on top of me!  
He raised an eyebrow, smirking."Your words say no, but your cheeks and eyes say yes."  
I rolled my eyes, my thoughts snapping back to the blonde git."And your mouth says you're a git."  
"I'm sure. Hey-can you help me with some-"  
"No."  
He frowned."But...Its important?"  
I rolled my eyes."Why should I?"  
"Because it benefits Al!"  
I glanced at him warily."Al...Uh, what is it?"  
He smirked."Al wants to ask out this girl, but...He's scared to go unless its a double date."  
I nodded, not catching on."Okay, how can i-No. No. Absoultely not." I said, realizing what he meant.  
He chuckled."Please? Its not a real date, just so he's comfortable."  
I rolled my eyes."Get someone else to go with you." I said, turning around."Who wants to go on a date with Scorpius Malfoy?" A few girls(and one guy) looked up, interested."There you go."  
He groaned."But i cant-they'll get too clingy. With you, I know one fake date is enough."  
"More than enough."  
"Plus, Al feels most comfortable around us." He said.  
Annoying as he may be, the prat had a point.  
I sighed dramatically."I have a boyfriend..."  
He scowled."He doesnt have to know. And i saw what happened out there-Only one of you is enjoying that relationship, and its not you."  
I would later realize he was right, but now, l was angry.  
"Why the hell are you watching me?! And how do you know l'm not enjoying it?! You don't know me."  
"I was waiting for you," He rolled his eyes,"And I've known you since we were eleven, so, yes, I do know you. Plus, I know what a girl looks like when she's turned on, and you weren't." He smirked  
"Whatever."  
He chuckled."I'm right. Now-will you please go on this dumb date with me?"  
"No strings attached?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He shook his head."You get free food out of it. Just...Look...Good. I mean, it isn't hard for you, but you know what i mean."  
I blushed."Uh, I, I'll do my best. You're...a good friend, Malfoy, however much it pains me to say."  
He laughed."I know, Rosie. I'll catch you later. Thanks!"  
I nodded once, thinking."It's fine, just do your best to be bareable."  
He walked off, laughing. I smiled slightly, feeling guilty. It wasn't a real date, was it? I hoped not; Tyler wouldn't fancy the idea of that, which makes sense. I thought, walking up to my dorm, accidently bumping into Lizzy.  
"Sorry Rose!"  
I smiled slightly."It's fine, that was my fault."  
"Oh...What were you doing, talking to Malfoy?"  
"Uh...Just talking about school. Idiot lost his notes," I replied, blushing. She nodded, looking suspicious.  
"Right...So, how'd that detention go?" She asked, straightening out her Ravenclaw tie.  
"Inferesting. Just because I got one doesnt mean you or Tommy can," I said, thinking of Malfoy's face when I told him why I got that first detention...Swimming naked on a dare was not a good idea. At all.  
She laughed."What about Hugo?"  
"Let me put it this way, any of you get a detention for something dumb, I'll ground you-"  
"That's not so bad.."  
"Into dust."  
She gulped."Right, got it. Uh, I'm gonna go study. Love you!"  
I smiled."You too" I replied, heading back to my dorm, where Erin and Alice were looking over something and giggling.  
"Hey." I said, plopping down on my bed."What're you two looking at?"  
Erin smirked."Flowers."  
"Oh? Who were they from?" I asked.  
"Scorpius." Alice said, grinning. I frowned slightly, feeling my chest do something uncomfortable.  
"Did he get Erin or Alice flowers?"  
"Neither, he got Rose flowers. Wait...No, he didnt get roses, he got tulips, but he got them...Bloody hell, they're for you!" Erin said, throwing them."They were on your bed, and we picked them up, figuring they'd be from your boyfriend, but no, it says from Malfoy."  
I picked them up, blushing, and read the note;  
Rosie,  
Look, even I can be romantic. Anyways, thanks for agreeing to the date, Al will owe us both after this. I got you tulips because I heard you and Lily complaining about how much it annoyed you how just because your names are flowers, doesn't mean you need to associate you with them.  
Don't forget, I accept sex for flowers.  
-Scorpius, the albino, Malfoy  
I laughed and rolled my eyes, as my friends grinned in anticipation.  
"So?" Erin asked.  
"So what?" I replied, setting the flowers down, smiling at Alice. We had made up a while ago, after she yelled at me a bit.  
"What happened?"  
I shrugged, yawning."Al wanted to ask out some chick but he doesn't have a pair so me and Malfoy have to go."  
"Like...on a date?"  
"Not literally, uh, sorta." I blushed, thinking.  
Why had I agreed to?!


End file.
